Princess Blossom the Groodangan
|image1=File:Blossom1.png|thumb |caption1= New Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Goop'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Princess Blossom |alias(es)=Blossom |birthplace=Groodangan Kingdom |residence=Her castle |species=Groodangan |age=22 |gender=Female |height=5' |weight=90 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Goop universe. Princess Blossom lives in the Groodangan Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom that she rules from her castle. With her adviser and local guru Marco the Elder, who raised her from early childhood, at her side, she oversees the entirety of her kingdom and often helps her boyfriend Goop as he protects it from threats. Princess Blossom never really knew her parents. She was born to the unnamed king and queen of the Groodangan Kingdom, but they went away for business when she was a baby. As a result, she was raised by her parents' royal vizier and local shaman, Marco the Elder. She is still considered a princess because her parents' whereabouts are unknown. During the initial invasion of her kingdom by King Grex, she is kidnapped by him but escapes his grasp almost immediately after. During the final battle against King Grex, he threatens to kill Blossom, but he is subsequently eaten by the dragon Magmass. Blossom is a female Groodangan, and as such, she is much taller than usual. She is a 5-foot tall Groodangan with hot pink skin. The irises of her eyes are the same color. She wears a crown on her head with a small red heart-shaped crystal on the front. The crest on her head is always pulled back, similar to a ponytail. She has long eyelashes and red lipstick. Her dress is light pink with a red heart on its chest. The shoulders of her dress are large and puffy, and being a female, her arms are smaller than a male Groodangan's arms. Her dress reaches all the way down to the floor. She also wears a pair of rarely-seen red shoes. Princess Blossom is generally portrayed as the ditzy blonde, without necessarily being blonde. She is a very girly-girl, as opposed to Tawnya's tomboy personality. She is BFFs with Tawnya, as well as the significant other of her hero, Goop. She may have also picked up some of Goop's personality, as she can be very sarcastic and snarky towards King Grex, mostly during the original Goop's World. She always speaks her mind and isn't shy. *'Political Power:' Blossom is the leader of the entire Groodangan Kingdom, granting her far-reaching political authority and the protection of an army of trained bodyguards. *'Magical Abilities:' Princess Blossom possesses some sort of power over the Magic Opals, ancient egg-shaped artifacts that contain the life force of the planet Gooptonia. This is likely because of her place in the royal bloodline. *'Goop the Groodangan': Love interest *'Tawnya the Groodangan': Best friend *'Bing the Groodangan': Friend *'Marco the Elder': Caretaker and advisor *'King Reginald Grex': Archenemy *'Moki the Grumbly': Enemy *'Shelldon the Torto': Enemy *Blossom's ideal voice actress would be American voice actress Hynden Walch. *Princess Blossom's original name was "Princess Botto" (pronounced "BOH-toh"). *Blossom will serve as a supporting character in a Goop series of video games developed by TheAgent41. PrincessBlossomArt.png|Artwork BlossomArt2.jpg|Older artwork Blossom1.png BlossomFace.png|Blossom facial sprite Category:Characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Female characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Magical characters Category:Orphans Category:Wealthy characters Category:Characters named after their species Category:Royalty